


All The Time In The World

by horrormoviesshoes



Series: Turner drabbles [1]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF
Genre: F/M, i'm turner trash lets face it, mention of nudity, questionable narratives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the AM in South America documentary. The band + girlfriends go for a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Time In The World

The sight from the window of the car is stunning, to say the least. There’s not a cloud in the sky and the way the waves hit the beach next to us is mesmerizing. Between the beach and the road, there’s a field of flowers. There must be hundreds of them, purple and pink, dancing in the wind.

I’m snapped from my daydream when the two windows in the front of the car open, causing the wind that passes by them to play with my hair. Breana sticks her head out the window, squealing in excitement. Next to her, Matt grins at her, before focusing his eyes on the road again.

It isn’t busy on the road. It must’ve been an hour since we’d left the city and only two cars follow us. One card driven by Jamie, the other by Nick. The others are in there, although I can’t quite remember who’s where.

“‘s beautiful, isn’t it?” You whisper. I turn my head, just in time to see you press your sunglasses further onto your face. With my hand I reach for your hair, pushing some of the oily strands out of your face.

“Absolutely stunning,” I agree with you, turning my body towards the window again. You rest your chin on my shoulder, wrapping your arms around my front.

Yesterday was the last date on the AM tour. November 15, Rio de Janeiro, HSBC Arena.

Watching you still gives me a certain kick. Opening with _Do I Wanna Know?_ still gives me chills, _Fireside_ still sets me alight, _Fluorescent Adolescent_ still makes me jump up and down and _Mardy Bum_ still makes me feel nostalgic. One of the highlights of the evening was Breana’s addition during _Knee Socks_. Then, while the last sounds of _R U Mine?_ died down and the sound of the roaring crowd had only gotten louder, the boys had waved their goodbyes, put their arms around each other and left the stage. And then… freedom.

“What do you think, Al?” Matt yells from the front seat. “This a good spot?” He points towards the beach. You lean further over my shoulder to see where he’s pointing towards.

“Looks good to me. Let’s park there, yeah?” You then focus your attention to me. “Fancy a swim, love?”

Your breath tickles my shoulder and I giggle before nodding. “I’d love to.”

Matt steers the car towards a parking spot and gets out to retrieve a bag from the trunk, filled with drinks, food and towels. As soon as I step out of the car, I realize getting to the beach will be quite the walk. Breana and I walk up front, the others following us closely. The wind carries our conversations and laughter. It also carries our clothes, making shirts and dresses flutter around torso’s and legs.

We walk through the flower fields, high grass tickling my bare legs and soon I feel your hand reaching for mine. I look up as you entwine our fingers, pulling me closer to you. You flash me a smile, the corners of your mouth curling up, little wrinkles forming by your eyes. I steal the sunglasses from your eyes, put them on and when you whine, I give you a nudge. We stumble to the side, almost falling over and the laugh that escapes you makes me laugh, too.

Suddenly, we’ve reached the concrete wall, separating the flowers from the beach. I let go of you and reach for the ledge. Even on my tiptoes, I can barely reach it.

“Need a hand, love?” You grin, placing your hands on my hips, ready to lift me up. I roll my eyes and simply hum in response.

Your grip on me tightens and my feet lose touch of the ground beneath me. I reach for the ledge and pull myself up. Next to me, Jamie grins, also pulling himself up. Rather ungracefully, I find myself on top of the wall. Quickly, I jump off on the other side, my feet hitting the warm sand.

Behind me I hear small thuds as the others reach the beach as well. I take in the sight; No one’s there, just us. Briefly I wonder how far you’d be able to see through the clear, almost light blue water, but those thoughts are quickly pushed aside as person by person passes me by, running carefree towards the water. The camera man, who’s filming for the documentary about the South America tour, struggles to keep up with them.

When Breana passes me by, she grabs my hand, pulling me with her. “C’mon!” She shrieks. I start to run now, too. Not surprisingly, Matt is in the water first, grinning as he looks at the rest of us in the beach. Tom Rowley is the second one to hit the water. In front of me, Breana kicks her shorts off and pulls her shirt over her head. Topless, she stretches briefly before running towards Matt, tackling him as a wave hits him from behind.

My eyes search for you, spotting you, still leather clad as always, your arm slung over another man’s shoulder. He’s completely exposed, and holding his cock in hand he pulls you close with the other. You laugh, the camera man capturing everything, and suddenly I’m glad he’s here, capturing these little, precious moments.

Your eyes lock with mine and you whisper something in the man’s ear, before sauntering over to me. The closer you get, the more I pull my dress up and by the time you’ve reached me, I pull the garment over my head, throwing it somewhere in the sand.

Immediately you wrap your arms around my bare upper body. I rest my head against your chest when I hear your whisper. “There’s camera’s here.” I look up at you. “I know,” I reply, wriggling my eyebrows. When you laugh, I hear the rumble in your chest. “Alright, alright, little exhibitionist.” You let me go, and before I can turn towards the water, you add “I will have you know that you are mine.”

I walk backwards, into the water. “I’m yours, and you are mine, but if you want me, you have to come and get me.” With that, I let myself fall back, the water swallowing me up. The chatter and laughter in the air makes room for near silence when my head submerges at last.

When I come up again, gasping for air, I see you on the beach. Your clothes discarded, only clad in baby blue boxer briefs. I whistle and with a laugh, you throw your arms in the air, striding towards the water.

“Come on in...the water...is lovely,” I hear Tom from behind me, as he imitates you with a laugh.

Gracefully, you lean forward, taking a dive. For a while, I lose sight of you, until I suddenly feel your hand reaching for my calf. I nearly jump up from the water and you come up with a grin, pushing the hair out of your face. I wrap my arms around your neck, focusing on a drop of water that makes its way from your hair, down your forehead and then falls down from the tip of your nose. I lean in, placing a kiss on your lips. It’s wet and slippery and way too short for my liking. I whine until your head dips down, starting a trail of pecks from my collarbone, up my throat, towards my ear as we drift further and further away from the rest, caught up in our own little world.

“You look beautiful,” you whisper, and I blush, burying my face in your neck, suddenly feeling utterly exposed. You lean away, removing my support, and reach for my chin. “No need to hide away now.” Followed by another peck, this time on the tip of my nose.

After a while, we swim back to the others, discussing the tour, discussing plans for later, splashing water at each other, jumping up as waves keep hitting us. And one by one, people start swimming back to shore.

“You wanna go?” You ask. “Should I get us towels?” I nod, swimming after you. As soon as I walk up to the beach, I shiver, despite the warm wind. Quickly, you wrap a towel around me. I sit with Katie and Breana, talking about everything and nothing, when I see you and the boys in the corner of my eye.

You’re all sitting close, Nick lying on his back, behind Matt, who’s sitting cross-legged, staring at the water. You’re a little further to the right, nearly on Jamie’s lap, a towel wrapped around your waist. Behind Jamie and you, Tom sits, leaning back his palms that are firmly placed in the sand behind him.

I turn towards the camera man, who’s shooting some scenery. “You should film that,” I whisper at him. He grins and points his camera at the men. You seem to have taken the lead in the conversation, talking while making hand gestures, after which you start laughing hysterically, the other men following your laughter one by one.

Later, as it starts getting dark, Matt, of course, decides a bonfire is in order. After Tom, Nick and himself bring back some wood, we form a circle around it and after the fire is lit, yellow and red flames dance in the center. I’ve taken my place next to you, leaning my head on your shoulder while you softly hum a tune.

“I’m so happy tour is over,” I suddenly blurt out. Followed by a quick “I’m happy to have you to myself now.”

“Me too,” you admit with a smile. “Can’t wait to wake up with you every morning, sleeping in till noon…” you trail off, closing your eyes, leaning your head towards mine. “Soon, love. Soon, we’ll have all the time in the word.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://horrormoviesshoes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
